


Can’t blame a starving man for eating

by smuutt



Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Barebacking, Brother/Brother Incest, Caught, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Painful Sex, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuutt/pseuds/smuutt
Summary: Callen stayed up too late and fell asleep on the floor, ass in the air.His big brother Brennan comes home drunk and horny and can not resist.





	Can’t blame a starving man for eating

**Author's Note:**

> Another kinky fantasy work inspired by the Wicked Whim mod for the Sims 4.
> 
> I do not condone anything that happens in this fic happening to real people. I wouldn't want it to happen in real life. This is only a fetishized sex fantasy and is to be read as such.  
> Comments that understand that are welcome.

Callen got up from his seat at the kitchen table. He was dead tired, but there had been so much to do over the day that he had forgotten to do his homework.  
So he had stayed up late and finished it, but his days of overworking and little rest had accumulated and now he felt shaky and weak. He tried to make it to bed, but before he could even reach the stairs up to the bedrooms he felt the world tilt.  
He fell over where he stood, down on his knees and chest, ass in the air and arms to the side with his face smashed against the smooth wood floor.  
He should get up, he knew but he was just too tired to care. The last thought in his head as darkness claimed him, was how embarrassing it would be if his parents and siblings would find him like this in the morning.

It was almost 3am when Brennan managed to stagger home.  
His parents and siblings had no idea he had snuck out to get into that new nightclub that had just opened in San Myshuno.  
He honestly hadn’t expected it to work but the bouncer had just waved them through without giving them a second glance and the bartender had not asked for an ID either.  
It seemed like his height and muscle mass from sports was enough to pass for 21, not only 18.  
He had gone with two of his football buddies, but while both of them had found themselves a hottie to have fun with, Brennan had only collected one brush off after another. So what if his face was below average? He had muscles! He was over 6’1! Bitches these days.  
But the club had been full of scantily clad, painfully hot girls. So after hours and hours and drink after drink he had finally thrown in the towel and gone home. Now he was drunk, frustrated and painfully horny. He’d just have to have a wanking marathon in his room. 

But when he finally managed to open the front door the sight that greeted him had him stop dead in his track.  
Right in the hallway on the ground lay-kneeled the slim form of his little brother, ass in the air as if to present his hole to whoever entered the house. He has only wearing the short yoga pants and thin T-Shirt he wore for bed and in this position they stretched tight over the round hills of his butt.  
Brennan swallowed and swayed to catch his balance against the doorframe. His dick had been half hard in his pants ever since the club but now it twitched and begin to fill more. It was hard to think through the fog of alcohol and arousal, so Brennan just let his body lead the way. 

He swaggered towards the form on the ground to get a better look. While he leaned down to see Callen’s face his hand, as if by itself, went to the amazing round mounts almost absent mindedly.  
The left side of Callen’s face was pressed into the ground, eyes closed and mouth slacked and open, a thin line of drool leaking from his lips. The warm brown skin was a bit pale. He was passed out, dead to the world. Brennan’s large hand fondled the firm cheeks, rubbing a thumb down the creek through the fabric with his thumb. He could feel the faint outline of the tight little hole beneath.  
Callen didn’t react just continued to breathe deeply.

Brennan’s dick was now painfully hard. 

‘…Fuck it’ his drunken brain supplied. ‘He’s lying here like an all you can eat buffet, can’t blame a starving man to, heh, dick in.’  
He wobbled a bit, getting down on both knees behind Callen, and fumbled with his zipper, but finally he managed to get his big, throbbing dick out. It was already leaking pre-cum, soaking the front of his boxers.  
He gripped the sides of the tiny yoga pants and pulled them down to pool on the bent knees.  
And holy shit, he had never noticed, but his brother had a perfect bubble butt. Who would have thought for such a scrawny nerd?  
The position he was kneeling in had the round cheeks fabulously spread, exposing his pink hole. Callen’s skin was a far lighter shade of brown then Brennan’s, so his dark fingers contrasted nicely when he used them to grip one cheek each to spread them even wider.  
Brennan spit, missed the first time, but finally managed to hit the hole with a big blob of saliva. He used his thumbs to swipe the rest that missed down to it, then rubbed them over the tight ring of muscle before digging them in so that his nails lay against each other. He pushed his thumbs in farther and pressed against the resistance to each side.  
They went in deep, the body before him relaxed in sleep. He let out a stifled groan and slit his dripping cock up under them to the creak. His fingers went in easily enough. 

Surly it wouldn’t need much more than this, right? Callen lay here like this, offering himself up… he was clearly a slut, arse out and all. He could probably take it? Hell, he was practically begging for it.

He crocked this thumbs and pulled to the sides and felt the ring twitch against them. That was it, he couldn’t take it anymore! He pulled his hands away to take a hold of each cheek, spit one last time down and then lines up his cock. It looked gigantic like this, wretched in between these wet bubbles that were swallowed up in each of his hands. 

Brennan took a moment to savior the sight, rubbing his big, leaking mushroom tip deep against the ring, getting the spit and pre inside.  
He couldn’t take it any longer. With a deep groan he put his weight behind it, pushing against the resistance, spreading his hands further to hold more of his little brothers hips to keep them up as he relentlessly pushed inside him. He threw his head back overwhelmed by the tight heat surrounding him. 

This was fucking amazing! Had he known he had this perfect piece of ass right in front of him this whole time he wouldn’t have had to waste time chasing after girls!  
It took a few seconds until he had to halt again and he looked down. Callen had taken almost half is dick in one go, without so much as twitching. By this time the girls he had been with had already complained about it being too big, and he had to stretch them out more, to the point where they were all loose and wet. But here his dig was gripped in a vice grip and it was dry enough to give him the most amazing friction. 

He grunted and pulled back a bit to thrust back in. That got him a little further in so he repeated the process, pulling out and thrusting in small but powerful motions. Callen’s breathing had picked up a bit but otherwise he had not yet shown any sign of coming to. Brennan lengthened the thrusts a bit until finally he felt his balls touch smooth skin and he was sheathed completely inside his little brother’s asshole. 

The older had to stop for a second just to breath, overwhelmed by the heavenly sensations surrounding him. He bent down over Callen’s back and pushed the T-shirt up to lick a long stripe up his back, then lightly bite into the flesh over a shoulder blade, hips moving in minuscule rotating movements. While the 16 year old’s breathing was still deep and regular, it had become a bit faster and his skin was flushed and sweaty.  
Brennan took a deep breath, and then lifted himself up again. He gripped the slim hips in both hands, took a long look at where his pubic hair curled over ass-creak, then pulled back, almost all the way out. The ring stretched around his shaft beautifully. He spat on it again.  
Then he plunged back in.

The sleep relaxed hole swallowed him back up almost all the way again, and he groaned deeply. Pulled back out and thrust back in. The silent living-room/ hallway was filled with the wet squelching of the off his cock moving and his rough breathing.  
But damn it seemed like he had given the body beneath him a bit too much time to adjust. Soon the grip on his cock had relaxed slightly, sleep- relaxed muscles adjusting and he cursed. It was still tighter than any girl he had fucked, but through the fog of alcohol he needed more.  
His thrusts grew rougher and he pulled the hips back to meet his thrusts. He no longer thought about being careful to not wake his brother. He didn’t think about him at all anymore, using him like a cock-sleeve. All he could think about was getting off. 

As Callen’s mind came slowly back from the deep darkness of unconsciousness, the first thing he noticed was that one side of his face was dragged back and forth over a pool of his own drool on the hard ground. Has blinked his tired eyes open he let out a small, confused groan as awareness slowly spread back throughout his body. 

The second thing he noticed was pain in his backside and a horrendous pulling sensation in his arsehole, like a vacuum was moving inside him. He heard a load moan above him and scrambled against the ground trying to get up, to turn around, but hands were gripping him and held him down. He managed to get a good look though. Behind him was his big brother sweaty and cross-eyed, with his pants open and his dick pushing into him. 

“Brennan! Brennan, what the fuck?!” he squealed frightened and enraged.

Brennan had been getting frustrated with the lack of friction on his dick and had been pushing rougher and rougher when suddenly Callen had taken in a sudden loud breath, moved and then suddenly the colon around him had gripped his dick like there was no tomorrow. Brennan couldn’t help his moan, it was like his dick was being strangled. Callen had started to struggle and scream beneath him, but he was past the point of caring. 

Callen’s movement pushed him deeper in, his grappling to escape made his hole twitched around him, held him. It felt amazing. Felt better than anything he had ever felt before.

“Bren! Bren, let me go! Stop it!” Callen sobbed, trying to push his much larger brother off but be just caught one of his flailing arms and twisted it behind his back. With the other he gripped him around the neck and pressed his face back into the floor.

Then he started to fuck into him faster. His dick felt gigantic inside him.  
Callen felt stretched out, filled to the brim, overwhelmed. It pushed against a point inside him and to his horror he found himself rock hard and leaking.  
He moaned helplessly against the floor, overtaken by the sensation. Behind him Brennan let out rhythmic animalistic grunts with every push in, followed by the wet slap of his balls hitting his ass, masking the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Suddenly a deep male voice bellowed: “What the hell is going on down here?!” and Callen helplessly looked up in the shocked face of their father.  
The moment their eyes met, Callen felt the orgasm violently overtake him, making his ass clamp down on the dick inside him.  
Brennan let out a long howl and spent deep inside him in front of their open mouthed Dad.


End file.
